rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's Silhouette BlakeReveal.png|Official design revealed TeamRWBY.png|Blake, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Rwby_blake_turnaround_by_montyoum-d639ure.gif|Full 3D Blake model turnaround. (Click to animate) Image.png|A promotional for "Yellow" Trailer tumblr_mq554iJ8411rye1gyo1_1280.jpg|Full portrait of Blake Blake Belladonna - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Blake BlakeCredits001.png|Blake's silhouette during the ending credits of Episode 4 RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|A promotional image of Blake blake emblem.png|Blake's emblem rwby_blake_in_pjs_by_bretmcnee-d6w4p6f.jpg|Blake in PJ 3D Model blake valentine.jpg Twitter BGjdiD6CEAEU0MT.jpg|Miles' drawing of Blake BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle...? RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Rare to see you smile, Blake. Miscellaneous blake rtrecap.png|Blake in the Animated RT Recap. Screenshots "Black" Trailer RedForestBlake.png|Blake's debut 1003 Black Trailer_1028.png|"Look at my eyes." HilltopOverlook.png|Hilltop vantage point. New_Picture_5_.png|Sliding down a red hill to catch the black cargo train. 1003 Black Trailer_2484.png|"Don't be so dramatic." 1003 Black Trailer_3277.png|Blake in a combat pose 1003 Black Trailer_4094.png|Gambol Shroud going from it's katana form into it's kama form. 1003 Black Trailer_4155.png|Here she goes Picture001.png|"What about the crew members?" 1003 Black Trailer_6537.png|"Are you sure?" Blake 1.png|Jumping in front of a shattered moon. Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency 1003 Black Trailer_8090.png|"Goodbye." Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00247.png|Blake standing in a tree within Forever Fall, before she disappears 1102 The Shining Beacon_00547.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon_00690.png|Blake with her insigna in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon_00758.png|Blake in front of Beacon The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon_04633.png|I wonder what I just picked up. Perhaps I should close my book and look at it? 1102 The Shining Beacon_05551.png|It's heiress, actually. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_05978.png|Arguing with Weiss about the Schnee Dust Company. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_06031.png|Watching Weiss walk away. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_06120.png|Backing up Ruby against Weiss. 1102 The Shining Beacon_06404.png|Walking away... without a word to Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_07252.png|With her nose stuck in a book. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_07665.png|Who dares disturb me? 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_07953.png|Ruby's failed attempt at a handshake from Blake. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_08424.png|"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_09848.png|"That's... very ambitious for a child." 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_11248.png|Blake, tired of the drama, is ready to blow her candle out. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_03322.png|Putting down an Ursa 1106 The Emerald Forest_03433.png|Yang and Blake: The start of a new ship 1106 The Emerald Forest_03576.png|Kept you waiting, huh? The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4039.png|Yang + Blake = Bumblebee 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4193.png|Descending towards the Temple 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4357.png|Chess... Pieces? 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_5755.png|Well... That seemed simple enough! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7866.png|What is that, up in the air...? Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_01809.png|No, seriously, what is that? 1108 Players and Pieces_02344.png|"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" 1108 Players and Pieces_03423.png|"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04099.png|NORA! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04181.png|"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Taking a 2-second breather 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04896.png|She's gonna fall... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|...Oh hi, Pyrrha. Glad you could join us. 1108 Players and Pieces_06536.png|I'll just stand back here and watch, thank you. 1108 Players and Pieces_10495.png|Watching Yang have a moment 1108_Players_and_Pieces_10958.png|Blake and Weiss, hiding from the Nevermore. 1108 Players and Pieces_12688.png|Blake fighting the Deathstalker with Ren and Pyrrha 1108 Players and Pieces_12693.png|Blake's spinning attack 1108 Players and Pieces_13697.png|Blake engaging the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces_13725.png|Getting ready to strike. 1108 Players and Pieces_13736.png|Blake fighting off Nevermore 1108_Players_and_Pieces_13769.png|Blake times two, using her Semblance 1108_Players_and_Pieces_13813.png|Running across the Nevermore 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Giving it everything! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20007.png|Where does she get all those rose petals? 1108_Players_and_Pieces_22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_1841.png|It's time to unpack- Oh wait, nevermind. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2281.png|The rare gem of Blake smiling. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2339.png|Banzai! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2763.png|You. Saw. Nothing 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_3352.png|Blake in school uniform 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4162.png|Blake and the rest of Team RWBY in their uniforms. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_6907.png|I don't get it. What's the joke? The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_01149.png|Fight well! 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_01256.png|RWBY support 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_09803.png|Sleepy Blake is Sleepy Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_4087.png|Is her story almost as lovely as this book? 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together at lunchtime 1111_Jaunedice_7687.png|Cardin, you fiend Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_04100.png|Blake watching Pyrrha go off against Cardin 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_04792.png|"Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_05716.png|Walking through Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_07883.png|Gathering red sap Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03814.png|Give her your lunch money! The Stray 1115_The_Stray_01423.png|Never seen you smile Weiss 1115 The Stray_04126.png|It appears we don't share the same sentiments about Faunus 1115_The_Stray_04974.png|Getting under my skin, Weiss... 1115 The Stray_06502.png|Whoa, uh... Heyyy you. 1115_The_Stray_09679.png|Say no Ruby, say no! 1115_The_Stray_09780.png|Doh! 1115 The Stray_10637.png|"Says the girl wearing a dress?" 1115 The Stray_11585.png|"Stop it!" 1115 The Stray_13516.png|Still arguing 1115 The Stray_15046.png|"Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" 1115 The Stray_16760.png|Blake unveiling her cat ears, revealing that she is a Faunus. 1115 The Stray_18276.png|"So... you want to know more about me?" Black and White 1116 Black and White_01145.png|Blake doesn't appreciate Sun's humor. 1116_Black_and_White_01425.png|Blake and Sun at a café. 1116 Black and White_02751.png|Back when she was little, young Blake was already protesting. And adorable. 1116 Black and White_03754.png|Blake staring into her cup of... water? 1116 Black and White_04216.png|"All with the help of a little black bow." 1116 Black and White_06989.png|Sun displays his wares; Blake is apparently not buying 1116 Black and White_07043.png|"Shouldn't we be... maybe looking for proof?" 1116 Black and White_07485.png|Blake's surprise - The Poseur has a point! 1116 Black and White_09671.png|From Shadows... 1116 Black and White_10106.png|You will die now. 1116 Black and White_10283.png|If I had a Lien for every time a girl looked at me like that... 1116 Black and White_10655.png|Seeing the enemy... 1116 Black and White_11133.png|A believer betrayed 1116 Black and White_11632.png|My mess, my clean-up. 1116 Black and White_11857.png|Doin' the Ninja Thang 1116 Black and White_12039.png|Surrender or die! 1116 Black and White_12277.png|Look, buddy, I'm having a really sucky weekend so don't push me, okay? 1116 Black and White_13762.png|Epic handstand moves 1116 Black and White_14953.png|Oh, it is on! 1116 Black and White_15219.png|Blake uses her Semblance to land a hit on Roman. 1116 Black and White_15261.png|Shadow dancer 1116_Black_and_White_19273.png|Blake sitting with Ruby, Sun, and Penny after the fight 1116_Black_and_White_20945.png|Reconciling with Weiss Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images